The present disclosure generally relates to handling of objects in a multi-platform computerized system and more specifically to collaboration of storage elements therein.
Computers systems or computerized systems, particularly such of an enterprise, generally comprise numerous linked computers that store and handle plenty of objects such as files. Collaboration of storage elements (objects such as files and folders) in computers or computerized systems is known in the art. For example, sharing windows office files (Microsoft Inc.) or PDF files (Adobe Systems Inc.).